a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do
by aromatisse
Summary: well, at least he didn't punch him in the teeth. (preciousmetalshipping, i think)


Gold would have thought that by now, things would have been different.

They've all practically saved the world together. All three of them, to be fair, but he'd like to credit it more towards himself and Silver when Crystal wasn't around. He'd thought that, well, doing that would bring the two closer together. It was different than going out to a movie or something, he thought sourly.

Instead, Silver seemed to grow even further. He'd go off on days on end, doing whatever. Sometimes with Blue, sometimes not. He suspected that they had a thing going on, but at the same time, he didn't care. He'd often comment around Crystal that hey, maybe the two of them should just get their own pokedex class and get all their missions together. That way they'd always be together, just the way they'd prefer it. Crystal would then reply that it wasn't their business, that Silver and Blue had both probably endured what they couldn't think about enduring alone. Gold supposed she was right.

Silver never invited him on his escapades, but hey, he guessed that they wouldn't be much of escape if someone like him was tagging along.

Even their battles seemed strained, if that was even possible. Gold thought the beginning of his adventure, chasing Silver all around the region, would be the tensest period, both personally and battle-wise. And he guessed that the battles weren't all that bad. However, win or lose, he was met with a brisk nod and the back of his head. He tried to initiate conversation. Question, comment, compliment, critique, anything. He was met with nothing.

If he didn't know any better, he'd guess that Silver was trying to spite him.

His thoughts trailed off as he heard the younger boy cough a few steps away. They'd been sent off by Elm to collect herbs, or something. He didn't care. They were walking around a path near Cianwood, but neither had the real motivation to actually get down and look.

"So," Gold started, "Pretty humid today."

"Mmh," Silver replied.

"Looks like it's gonna rain. Maybe even thunder," he said, looking up.

Silver shrugged.

"I bet Jasmine's gonna like that."

Silence.

Now Gold was getting pissed.

"You know," Gold cleared his throat, "would it kill you to actually respond, you know, with words."

"I'm not one for conversation." he stated, "I thought that you would know that," he added bitterly.

"Oh, trust me, I know. Just don't want to make the conversation all the time."

"Then don't."

Silence came for a few minutes. "Well, I want to spend time with you, and I like to talk." Gold admitted, looking down.

"Well, I don't," Silver muttered, "Why do you want to talk to me, anyways?"

"I don't know! It just feels natural now."

"It's natural for me to not speak much."

Gold felt his temper rising. "I don't believe you. It's not natural. You probably chat with Blue, Crystal, hell, even our other seniors, hours above me!"

Silver glared. "Number one, don't bring Blue into this. Number two, I don't treat you any way different than the way I treat them."

"Bullshit. If that's the case, then I have no idea why someone like Blue would want to spend time with _you._"

And then he felt Silver's fist connect with his jaw.

"When I tell you not to bring her up, I mean it!" Silver screeched down, watching Gold tumble on the dirt path. Gold glared up. Silver was pissed beyond holy hell. His silver eyes compressed into slits, lips curled up, already red hair blazing in contrast to the grey sky. Silver held an air that seemed to be above him in all ways.

"Oh, now you're talking!" Gold snarled, "But don't talk down to _ME!_" Gold leapt up, pinning Silver down. Silver's head collided with the ground, making him dizzy. Silver, with an angry shout, kicked Gold in the stomach, making the darker haired boy take a few steps back. All at once, the sky erupting, cold rain pouring down. Silver pushed Gold away, pulling them both down, tugging at Gold's hair. Gold snarled, punching Silver's stomach.

Silver kneeled over, then grabbed Gold's ankle and yanked. Gold tumbled down on Silver, kicking his free leg while he was at it. Both were punching, not caring where they hit, not caring about their surroundings. The mud and rain coated their clothes and limbs. Silver tossed Gold down on his back. Gold drew back his arm and threw his fist against the middle of Silver's face.

A crack was heard, Silver stumbled back, letting out an angry cry. Silver pulled his hands back. A crimson liquid covered his face and hands, color matching his hair. Silver's expression turned to disgust.

"Oh, wheezed Gold, holding his stomach, "Glad to see you can feel, after all."

Silver piercingly glared at him for a good minute or so. Gold thought he went back to not talking, but then Silver cracked, "You don't know what I think."

"I know that you think, obviously," Gold stated. "Just nothing relating to me."

"Narcissist, as always."

Gold's head swiveled the other way, an expression on his face that Silver couldn't place.

"I'm trying so hard to be your friend, Silver."

Silver didn't know what to say.

"I – you are my friend," Silver trailed off, words failing him. He turned his head to the ground, watching his blood pool around his feet, not wanting to meet Gold's eyes.

Gold stayed silent for a while. He then said, barely over a whisper, "When I was going back in time, with Pryce, were you scared?"

Silver choked out, "Yes."

"Why?"

Silver thought for a bit. "I was scared that you wouldn't come back,"

Gold stayed silent, then croaked, "And not because you were afraid that we would fail?"

"No."

Silence ensued for the third time, staying the longest, until Silver couldn't bare it anymore – he looked up into Gold's eyes. His eyes held a mix of anger, and hurt, and doubt. "Liar," he said. All of a sudden, he then felt Gold's shin, his final kick into his gut.

Truthfully, Silver felt more hurt that he didn't believe him.


End file.
